Yusa Yumeno (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
WARNING: This page contains content that might be inappropriate for younger or sensitive viewers. Please back away if you are sensitive to these things. ---- |-|Magical Girl= |-|Civilian Clothes= Summary Yusa Yumeno, better known as Yuu (ゆう), is a character from the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Yuu's magical girl form is a pure white human with a ripped mouth and a horn on her head. She is the first magical girl met by Nagisa in the Magia Record timeline and is regarded as an irregular magical girl by Kyubey. Yuu is first mentioned in the dialogue between Kyubey and Inui, where she was refered as the "Sleepwalking Ghost", who reached Kamihama to kill bad people. Inui is worried when she heard that the boy she loves is one of the people of the list, so she asked Kyubey to find informations of this mysterious magical girl. When Nagisa was coming back at home, she was caught into a witch barrier and was attacked by an Anthony (Gertrud's familiar), but she was saved by Yuu herself, who easily killed the familiar. Nagisa thanked her and asked Yuu to train herself when she becomes a magical girl, but Yuu replied that she isn't a good teacher and she had lost all the memories of the period before she became a magical girl. Yuu also said that if she hadn't have her list, she wouldn't have been able to distinguish good from evil. Yuu asked Nagisa her surname and checked her on the list, finding that she isn't there, meaning she must be a good person. However, she found another Momoe on the list, who was later revealed to be Nagisa's mom. Inui was later able to find Yuu and challenged her to a fight. However, Yuu was too powerful for her, and Inui was seriously wounded by the mysterious magical girl. Inui then asked Kyubey to kill her, so she wouldn't turn into a witch, but the Incubator refused, telling her that she was finally useful in the end. After the magical girl turned into a witch, Kyubey itself said that she had become much stronger than its expectations. Uhrmann (Inui's witch form) was about to engulf an hospital and absorb the energy of the people inside it, but Nagisa (who had become a magical girl in the meantime) challenged her, but the witch was too powerful for her. When Nagisa was about to be killed by Uhrmann, Yuu came out and easily defeated the witch, entrusting the little girl to Kyubey. When Nagisa woke up, she discovered by Kyubey that Yuu went to the hospital to kill Nagisa's mother. She hurried up and reached her mother's hospital room. There, she discovered that Yuu had already mortally wounded her mother, whom was about to die. The "Sleepwalking Ghost" told Nagisa that she was about to extract the organs from Nagisa's mother to sell them, but since the dying person is her mother, the little girl can hold her mother corpse. After this, Yuu said that she will always be on Nagisa's side and, in case of need, she will come to help her. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Yusa Yumeno Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Girl, Sleepwalking Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Horn Protrusion, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Yuu should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was regarded by Kyubey as an irregular magical girl, making her stronger than most magical girls like Shizuku Hozumi, Mayu Kozue and Ayaka Mariko. Was also able to easily defeat Inui and her witch form, Uhrmann, whom was regarded as a very strong witch, thus she is stronger than the likes of Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1, and Suleika, whom created and controlled a barrier that was so big that a starry sky could be packed up inside it) Speed: FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Should be superior to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Very High (Should be superior to Sayaka Miki, whom fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, her list with the name of bad people written on it. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. She had lost all the memories of the period before she became a magical girl and can't tell the difference between good people and bad people without her list. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4